


Playlist Inspired Hadestown Oneshots

by love_b_mari



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_b_mari/pseuds/love_b_mari
Summary: Hadestown fics/oneshots inspired by what comes up from my playlists on shuffle
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 5





	Playlist Inspired Hadestown Oneshots

###  [ dancing with your ghost by sasha sloan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtiiZvPMdiw)

In an unknowable moment translation of doubt, or skepticism. of disobedience. of fear.  Orpheus turns: “It’s you.”

With the Fates already gripping at her, Eurydice lets out a strangled “It’s me.” She smiles, though the tears in her eyes betray her, just as he has, “Orpheus.”

Her name is all he can manage before the ground swallows her again. Before he falls at its edge, feeling his heart sink with her. Failing her. Again.

_ Yelling at the sky, Screaming at the world _

He sobs and screams and curses whatever Fates or gods may be left with him until his throat is raw. Until he begins again and no sound comes out. Only then can he raise to his feet to continue the walk. Alone this time. 

* * *

Hermes must know what had happened before the boy even walked back into the bar. He always has a way of sensing whenever Orpheus is in trouble.

_ Holding on too tight, Head up in the clouds _

_ Heaven only knows where you are now _

Hermes uncurls the boy’s fingers from the neck of his lyre, and it feels like Eurydice is being ripped from his hands by the Fates again. He clenches himself against his mentor, bracing for the punches, kicks, and otherwise unknown attacks that he’s sure are coming -- but the only thing pushed into him this time is a cup of tea. And the boy is reminded again that Eurydice isn’t being held back only a few yards away. This boy, once the incarnation of all that is human, all of the hope and curiosity and love that the gods are always drawn to, envious of, is lost.

* * *

_ I stay up all night, Tell myself I'm alright _

Restless nights were once markers of Orpheus’ inspiration. Filled with singing or writing or doing something with his muse worth singing or writing about. Since Hermes pried it from his hands, the boy has been unable to so much as look at the lyre propped against the couch, at the notebook on the end table, the wilted flowers in the windowsill. He turns the small house upside down, searching for any lingering sign of Eurydice -- the only thing he ever found truly worth singing about. They had been sharing the space for months, she had just begun to really settle herself, yet it takes a ransacking to unearth  _ something  _ of her. Any tangible sign that she had existed outside of his mind’s eye.

_ Baby, you're just harder to see than most _

Her bag and coat were stolen, she only ever had the clothes on her back -- the ragged, sooty, radiantly beautiful scarf is all he has of her to hold. Orpheus had no more tears left to cry tonight, nothing more to give, to try. But the silence in his head is a new sensation, yet another unwelcomed one.

_ I put the record on, Wait 'til I hear our song _

He cradles the scarf she would use to tie her hair back when the days would get too hot, to wrap the fragile items she would buy from the markets before placing them in her bag, to protect her neck beneath her fraying coat collar when the wind picked up -- Cradles the scarf as he would Eurydice’s hand. Had he not turned.

As he would when he’d see her again.

_ Every night I'm dancing with your ghost _

Maybe it’s the exhaustion. Or maybe the warm tea still filling him. Maybe it’s the familiar rhythms coming from his cracked speakers. The still-intoxicating scent of his lover near his face and heart. But in spite of himself, Orpheus closes his eyes and begins to sway. 

_ Never got the chance _

_ To say a last goodbye _

_ I gotta move on _

_ But it hurts to try _

And eventually, over his grated and raw vocal cords, he begins to hum again. A love song. 

_ Every night I’m dancing with your ghost _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first ever fic! i'm still getting my footing -- but i had such fun with this writing exercise (or break from my other projects) that i hope you found it enjoyable as well :)


End file.
